


Timeless

by Ripleybeagle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all of this is of my ocs, im excited for the death, sorry for never posting lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleybeagle/pseuds/Ripleybeagle
Summary: Back in history, a group of humans and creatures lived together in an oasis surrounded by desert. One day a unknown creature comes up and declares war, and nobody's happy with that. Damn I need to write better summaries.





	1. Part 1- Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> I literally slapped this together in 5 hours holy hell and its been almost a year since I posted anything here. Well enjoy some dumb ole story involving a bunch of my lovely characters, lets see how this story turns out.
> 
> All the characters in this story belong to me and you can find me on Tumblr under the username of RIpleybeagle

I have pretty much the most boring and interesting job in the world. I work as a guard for the outside area of the main palace and everyday I witness some new form of craziness through the hours of long, silent scorching heat. And today was certainly no exception to that, not by a long shot unfortunately.

After waking up and leaving my tiny little abode for the day, I had set off to get myself a small snack of a raw fish from a fisherman. Thankfully he’d stopped giving me the same funny look he’d given me when I first started coming to him for the occasional snack and watch me quickly down the raw meat, leaving only the head and a meatless skeleton for the scavengers that lurked the streets. I then headed over to my post for the day, leaning up against the wall with my bandaged hands in my pockets.

As the hours passed by I started to do things to pass the time. Play with my bandages, wrestle a scorpion or handful of ants with the sharp end of my sword. Typical pastimes for me but at least the job gave me plenty of time to think, which I definitely enjoyed. I pondered what life was like outside of my home Vestia. I’d always dreamed of leaving this place for something new, better but the journey costed money and that was the only thing that stopped me. But I knew little by little I would be able to save up and leave this place I’d called home for many years now and the the thought excites me.

Though my relaxing thought train is suddenly broken by the sound of shouting and in general commotion. I groan, hoping it’s not some sort of stupid thing like a loose chicken or a scorpion had ended up stinging one of the children. I draw out one of my scimitars and ready myself in case its an actual threat. But instead I’m taken aback by the sight I’m greeted with something definitely not human, though I can't judge since I’m a cat-person or also known as a neko. 

But this…. Creature was something that had never greeted the oasis before. Their skin looked like potted clay, with messy short maroon colored hair that allowed half of what should have been an eye but was really replaced by a gear while the other eye was a ticking clock. They kept their head high despite their short stature and their clothes seemed rather dull and ratty except the back of their shawl, with the intricate gold design on the back of what appeared the be a advanced compass. The crowd watched in fear and parted away for them, for some unknown and seemingly unconscious reason the creature seemed to give off an air of authority and danger 

One of the fellow guards nearby decided to step in before me, pointing their own scimitar at the creature and saying in a calm but quiet voice “Halt! Please state your business” I watched him nervously before joining him, outstretching my sword alongside him. I wasn't as brave a he was but I knew that I could at least support him.

The creature stopped, staring up at us blankly. It felt unnerving as I could feel as if they were looking at the very core of me and picking apart of both me and my friend. I spared a glance at him to see at least how he was taking it though to my dismay, it didn't seem to be any better than I was. I took a deep breath and tried to focus my mind, since I knew I had a problem with getting too nervous or else I wouldn’t be able to help myself and start to pick and scratch at my arms, which would be very unflattering to do in a situation like this to say the least.

“Oh ho ho ho… Well…. This my friends is what we call a predicament now huh? And guys how we solve problems like this?” They said a they cracked the most uncanny smiled I’d every seen in my life. Me and my fellow soldier were taken aback. We were being quizzed? I tried speaking up this time at least to save my friend the trouble, “We don't know but please state your business or we’ll have to use force to make you leave.”

However instead of complying like I had hoped and moving on with all of our lives, they started to laugh at us, stating “Aww you guys are so adorable. Anyways, that was the incorrect answer my brave friends, but we solve our problems…” As they spoke, I could feel things start to wrap around my legs, looking down I gasped realizing it was chains and tried my best to shake it off quickly to no avail. Suddenly me and my friend were flung against the walls of the palace, making me howl with pain and my vision go blurry. Right before the crowd went crazy I could just make out the final words they said before letting myself drift away into unconsciousness.

“...With violence” 

The next thing I remember was a snake-lady waking me up, shaking me and slapping me trying to wake me up. My ears and tail flicked as a signal for her to stop which she did. She however started to speak quickly, urgency filling her voice “Hurry! You have to go ssstop them, that creature issss in the palace!” I looked over and could see someone else trying to wake up my friend.

With that information I jumped upwards and thanked her, running inside. The palace seemed relatively unharmed except for the bunches of random unconscious or frightened people. Other guards who were starting to wake up joined me as we ran forwards, trying to find where the king was and make sure he was at least ok since that was our job.

By the time we bursted into his room me and two other guards realized it was empty, with the window curtains fluttering at the light breeze. We then continued our search, with me and the others running out into the courtyard on the other side of the palace. After a bit of searching we found the king, cornered by the creature who starred up at him before turning around to see us and saying in glee “‘Oh lovely King Sahara we have an audience!”

He backs up even more, glaring down at the creature furiously “What is it that you want from me you… you…. What even are you?!” I try to step forwards, and me along with the other guards form a circle behind the creature in case they try to pull anything, all of us having our swords out and pointing at the creature. I carefully wipe off some blood from my scratched ear as I wait for their explanation as to who they are and why they’ve caused all this chaos.

They ignore us and turn to the king, who’s still watching them with furious distrust “I come here with a message of war! I’m bored and don’t like you or your people one bit King Sahara, so I’ve decided me and my army of well, let's just call them acquaintances, have decided in two weeks we will strike and raze your kingdom to the ground like it so desperately deserves!”

All of us stare in disbelief, and us guards look at each other in shock. Was this little being insane? They couldn’t lead an army against all the guards and the military, though I though also back as to how easy they took out me and my friend. They might not be someone to mess around with.

The king was silent for a minute before replying to the creature in a deadly tone, glaring down at them “Get out of my face and this kingdom and never return. If any Vestain see’s you within the place you will be immediately killed.” He then looked at us guards, pointing and instantly having our attention “Guards, get this thing out of my sight, now. See to it that everyone knows to never let in this creature anywhere near here” We all nod and begin to lead the creature away from the palace like we were instructed to do.

After several hours pass and we’re successfully out of city limits, I look around to make sure nobody except me and the guards are around. Thankfully nobody was so I quietly ask the creature while gently picking at my bandages “Why… Why are you doing this? What’d we ever do to you?” The other guards silently gave me a nervous glance, as Id upset the comfortable silence.

They ignore me for a minute before replying without looking up at me “Well you heard my reasons why love. While you may have not done anything to me, your ancestors and the people of every single one of your bloodlines have. Like father like son you idiots say, well why don't I just purge the entire kingdom of you sinful people? It’s for the better.”

That certainly put a twist in my step, I almost stumbled at the thought of that. What could this creature even being referring to? I thought back to my parents, Maple and Oak. What could they be hiding from me? What could they and others have done to warrant hate strong enough to make this tiny thing want to kill us all? The thought genuinely scared me and I looked over to the others to see how they were doing with this info though it didn't seem to be any better than me.

The creature finally looked up at me, asking “They never told you much about your history now did they Tusndra?” I almost gasped out loud, but now they had my full and complete attention. They knew my name?! How? “Uh excuse you but how do you know my name and what I know?”  
They seemed to wear a knowing smile “Well it's all part of things that have happened in time though sadly I can't seem to find any physical manifestation of any form of time…” They seemed to almost ramble to themself. I just looked up at the setting sun, digesting the creepy fact that it’s likely this creature knew probably more about all of us than we knew about ourselves.

After a while we finally reached the edge of Vestian territory. One of the other guards stopped us as the sun was almost dipped over the edge of the horizon, I felt relieved since my feet were terribly sore. “We’ll stop and rest here for the night, however creature, you must leave us now” Thankfully the creature didn't look back and continued to walk forwards, only stating “Lovely walk with you fools, I’ll see you in two weeks on the battlefield”


	2. Meeting People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;3c (please don't make me write a summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang this chapter took longer than expected, the next chapter might even take me longer because I start high school next week and because me and my family are gonna be heading out to go on vacation. Hopefully i can type out the next chapter on our way to and back on my phone or something. I had to cut this chapter in half though but at least I have the next one completely planned out.

We all then set up camp. I knew my family back home would be fine without me, they’d gotten pretty used to this by now with me sometimes having to work overnight. Of course, we were all too tired to go hunting so it was more of a silent mutual agreement to just either hunt early tomorrow or get some food in town. I shivered, my furry ears and tail bristling and fluffing up at the cold. What most people find hard to understand is that the desert gets extremely cold at night, so I unpinned my cape and snuggled it like a blanket, curling up and using my fluffy tail like a pillow. It was uncomfortable but it protected me from the cold. The others were also protecting themselves with various degrees of success but we all ended up asleep one way or another.

I woke up first, the sun was starting to paint the sky dove grey mixed with light pinks and oranges. I knew it was perfect timing to go hunting so I stood up and searched the general area for some food, my ears twitching at the sound of nearby scuffling. I quietly followed the sound until I came upon a jackrabbit. I pulled out one of my swords and lunged forwards at the rabbit and slashed its neck as it made its first leap to run away. I made one last slash at the rabbit to make sure I completely put it out of its misery and started to walk back, eating the rabbit up raw and unskinned. I just simply spat out the fur and bones.

The others were cooking the food they’d gotten as I was out hunting a meal for myself. I sat down around a fire where they both were sitting. The two of them were cooking a squirrel and talking about yesterday, so I listened quietly.

“You know, if we're going to war that means we’re gonna have to fight too? Oh heya there, Tusndra was your name? I'm Autumn.” One of the guards said to him, she held out her hand for me to shake, which I did “I guard the main room, and so does my friend here, his name is Canyon.” Canyon gave him a small smile and a wave.

I nod, my mouth kinda full of rabbit at the moment. My mom had taught me some manners, much to my immense refusal as a kid. Once I finished up with that and spat out a tuft of fur into the fire, which I noticed made Canyon curl his lip a little I finally replied “Well that’s good for you two, must have had to work hard to get to that point” I felt a tad jealous, I hated having to deal with the constant heat. It made what skin I had the golden brown color it was. In general though I didn’t really feel like talking and I felt like Canyon didn’t either but Autumn just continued on, filling up the kinda awkward silence and dividing the squirrel between the two of them.

“Where do you guard then?” She asked, looking down at the squirrel. “Oh uh, outside the entrance” I replied, picking off the last scraps of meat from the bones. By this point I really didn’t care at the face Canyon was making as to how I ate my meal. Even though I knew it was a kinda petty and childish thing to do i flicked some blood onto him and stuck out my tongue at him, making him bounce backwards. Autumn just rolled her eyes.

Once we were settled again and blood flinging time was over she continued “Then why the hell did that thing get in?! Didn’t you and the other guards do something?” I shrugged and replied with “Well we tried, that's for sure. I kinda just backed up the other guard and let him do his thing but that creature just hurdled us right into the walls and waltzed right in” Autumn looked a little thoughtful about that, giving Canyon his bit of squirrel.

Canyon stood up afterwards, saying “Well we might as well start walking back, we have posts to guard. We can eat on the way” He started to walk towards the city, so me and Autumn simply followed. I wasn't looking forwards to the long walk and the heat.

The three of us didn’t talk again through the entire walk back, except for Autumns random pointing out of things in the desert and Canyons grunts. However once were about five minutes away from the city I felt a tiny little bone hit my head, making me wince and rub my head in pain “Ow what the heck!” I knew exactly who did it and I was looking right at him. “You jerk, ow, what the heck is your deal?”

“You threw blood at me, so I threw a bone at you. Also, if I’m a jerk, at least I don’t look look like a girl like you” He said, not even looking at me. The nerve of this guy! Autumn was laughing her butt off, not making this situation any better “Hey he’s right, the hair kinda does make you look like a girl. It’s all curly and blonde and longer than a typical guys.” she told me, still laughing.

“You both are jerks” I mumbled, crossing my arms and the sand as I pouted my way into town. I hated being called a girl, even my own family made fun of me about it, especially my sister though it was mostly because I was older and she just liked to bug me. My mom said we used to say we sound like some kinda married couple with how much we squabbled but she says it’s thankfully less now that we're older.

We all went our separate ways once we reached the city at least. Well more like canyon and Autumn left to do their own thing and I went back to my post, where I saw the other guard who was always their with me. We never really talked, and I didn’t even know his name to be honest. I gave him a wave though, sort of a stupid way of showing or saying thanks for yesterday. He waved back, giving me a friendly smile, he looked a bit beaten up though with the bandages on his face. I decided it wouldn’t hurt to finally talk to the guy and I would still be technically at my post.

“Hiya, you doing ok? After yesterday I mean” The guy looked to be mostly bird, with the wild feathers he had and the interesting wings. I would say he was part parrot by the colors. He scratched his red hair with a hand, laughing embarrassingly “Yea, I took a bit of a beating yesterday. At least you seem to be doing better than me, though you do have a scratch on your face and some blood on it also.”

“Oh right! Yea the blood is from a rabbit I ate earlier. I’m pretty sure I’m fine but I guess I’ll find out later depending on the size of the hissy fit my mom throws. Also, thanks for stopping whoever that was at the door yesterday. I sure as hell didn’t have the guts to do it” I said happily, leaning against the wall he was standing beside.

“Oh it was easy, it just takes practice you know” He told me proudly, the feathers on his neck, arms, and wings seemed to fluff up happily. “Hey want to hang out with me once we’re done with this for the day? I’m sure both our families we live with won't mind if we come home a little later than usual.” The idea sounded good to me, so I nodded and told him “Alright but what should we do?”

All he did was give me a mischievous grin and clap his hands happily “How much do you like baby birds?” That certainly piqued my interest, though I was already full so it wasn't entirely hunger thankfully.

After a few more hours of talking and watching, I found myself wearing a blindfold, following this guy’s lead. I sure deserved an award for poor and rash decision making, but I decided the risk was worth it. Oh and, I found out the guy’s name was Reed. Sure interesting, I thought, as I followed him through what felt like a bunch of swampy marsh. I didn’t recognize at all this place but it felt interesting. “Almost their!” Reed reassured me, taking my hand to make sure I didn’t fall face first into the mud. After another five minutes of blindly walking, which I hated, He stopped me and started to take off the blindfold. “Were here!” He sounded excited. In general, Reed seemed very excitable to me.

The first thing I noticed were the tiny little peeping noises that came from a what looked to be a bed of fluffy, ripe cattails and reeds from the marsh along with tiny peeps. I had to try hard to not gasp at how absolutely and utterly adorable it all sounded. Reed walked over and like clockwork tiny little baby swans started to waddle up to him. They didn’t really seem to mind the fact he looked nothing like an actual swan and just started to climb all over him, hiding themselves away or demanding food from him.

As he was starting to pull out some random leafy green vegetables and assorted grains out from his pockets, Reed beckoned me over to sit with him as he started to feed the baby birds. Once I plopped down next to his side, he asked me “Aren’t they just the absolute cutest?!” In the meantime, a few baby swans decided to make a home out of my fluffy tail, but at least in return they let me pet them “Oh heck yea, they're so tiny and cute. Whatcha gonna do with them once they get full grown though? Do they know how to swim yet too?” I asked as I pet one.

“Oh!- Actually I hadn’t thought about that” Reed admitted, looking embarrassed “I kinda just well, decided to wing it. Would you like to help me teach them how to swim then?” he asked, so I gave him a shrug and told him “Sure, why not” I thought it couldn’t be too hard to teach birds to swim, and I just hoped I didn’t have to go in or touch the water.

Oh of course like usual I was wrong. Reed and his little swans were already happily swimming along in the water, they learned in no time. I sat on the edge though, but the only problem was I was within the splash zone. Within no time Reed was laughing and my tail wa bristling furiously as I started having to shake myself free from the damp water. I could almost feel the stupid swans laughing at me as I sneezed out some water that’d been splashed in my face. Rude little butts.

As I dried off my ears Reed finally lead the little swans out from the lake and herded the inside like a shepherd would to a flock of sheep. Once he was done he sat next to me, still laughing “You look like a drowned cat” He noted, which I narrowed my eyes to and tried to suppress a smile, gently punching his arm “Am not! Your so mean” I told him, finally letting out a bit of laughter as he made a horrible attempt to dodge my swing at him. Finally he pointed up at the sky “Oh hey look it’s almost dinner time.” The sun was looking about ready to dip below the horizon.

I hadn’t noticed that before and practically jumped from where I was sitting “Oh god my mom is gonna kill me since she hasn’t seen me in practically almost two days!” I scrambled up and looked around only to realize I actually had no idea where we were. Though thankfully Reed had thought about that before me and grabbed my wrist, leading me back to where we were hours before. I was pretty surprised at how much less time it took without the blindfold though it must have been because he had to lead me everywhere.

Once we reached the city again there were a lot less people in the streets than before. Reed let go of my wrist and gave me a friendly wave as he started to suddenly walk away. “Bye! See you tomorrow!” He called out, looking back at me. I gave him a wave back and turned away to walk home, picking out a swan feather that had gotten stuck in my hair from earlier.


End file.
